


Little White Dress

by mercutiglo



Series: Tumblr Fics [6]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst, Diamond is indirectly mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: Jupeter 13: "Will you please just mind your own business?"Another tumblr ficlet, this time about a certain dress that Peter found in Juno's closet.





	Little White Dress

Peter came over after they went out somewhere fancy, and asked Juno whether he could borrow something a little more comfortable than the sequined minidress that he had worn on their date.

 

"Yeah, there should be something you can wear in the closet, I'll be out in just a minute" Juno said before going into the bathroom. He was good at holding his liquor, and functional while at it, but even he could reach a limit sometimes. 

 

Peter opened the doors to Juno's closet, and was surprised to actually see a number of different colorful outfits in there, a stark contrast to the other half that was a variety of blacks and dark browns. His curiosity overtook him, and he started flipping through the various outfits. Many of them were fancy outfits for going out, only one or two of which Peter had ever seen when they had to go on cases that required fancy dress.

 

But as he flipped through all the colorful clothes, he noticed there was something behind them, a color he had definitely never seen Juno wear before - White. Particularly, what he saw was a white wedding dress.

 

Peter wasn't necessarily surprised that Juno had been married before, considering how his own feelings were for Juno at least, but if anything he was somewhat surprised that there was no evidence of the other person anywhere in Juno's apartment, and that Juno had never so much as mentioned this mystery spouse.

 

Peter left the dress where it was though, finding an outfit for himself. He found a purple sweatshirt with a dinosaur skeleton on it, some Earth memento, as well as a pair of comfy sweatpant style pants that came to about his knees. Juno had ended up taking a shower, helping to sober him up somewhat while also making him feel less disgusting after the amount of alcohol that had entered his body, which provided Peter with more than enough time to really take a look at Juno's closet, and notice one detail about the colorful items that he found within - they all seemed to be sized for someone who was a bit taller and a bit slimmer than Juno himself was, which meant that he had gained a few pounds and lost a few inches since he last wore a lot of colorful clothing, or these colorful clothes didn't even belong to Juno in the first place, and something told Peter that he hadn't accidentally kept that many different outfits from people he had had over to his apartment. 

 

When Juno got out of the shower, he was in sort of a cranky mood. He went over to his closet, and just sighed heavily when he opened his closet to see it arranged by color, and then each color arranged by length of the outfit as well. "You know you didn't need to do that," he mumbled under his breath just loud enough for Peter to hear from where he was sat on the bed. He had been smiling, hoping that Juno would at least partially appreciate, but his smile dropped when he realized that Juno wasn't necessarily in the best mood, annoyance tinting his voice.

 

"I'm sorry, Juno. I thought it might be nice, and I figured it would be better than reorganizing the kitchen while you showered." Peter smiled at his little joke, but it wasn't entirely clear that he was joking about the kitchen, which meant that Juno just stared at Peter until his smile dropped back off again. Peter was curious about the dress though, and he knew that if he tried asking Juno when he was sober, he wasn't going to give him a real answer, so Peter was working out how to ask the question.

 

"It's fine, it looks nice. I mean, thanks, I guess." Juno pulled on a pair of sweatpants and then came over and flopped onto the bed face first. Peter knew that he had to ask quickly before Juno fell asleep.

 

"Juno, I want to ask you a question. May I?"

 

"I feel like you're going to ask the question whether I tell you yes or no," he mumbled into the quilt on the bed.

 

"Well, no, if you're in a bad mood, I'll leave it for later, I just -"

 

"Just ask the damn question, Peter." The annoyance came through loud and clear, which meant that it was a now or never time to ask the question.

 

"Why do you have a wedding dress in the back of your closet?"

 

Juno turned his head to the side to glare at Peter. "What?"

 

"Well when you told me to look in your closet, I noticed that there were a lot of things that I had never seen before and one of those was the dress and I just -"

 

"Stop." Juno propped himself up on his elbows. "Just stop."

 

"I'm sorry Juno it's just you've never mentioned anyon-"

 

"Why can't you just mind your own damn business sometimes, Peter?" Juno's expression had gone beyond annoyance, and he was nearly sneering at Peter. "I haven't.... I didn't think you needed to know, so that's why you didn't."

 

That pissed Peter off a bit. "Why did you think that I didn't need to know? Did you think that it didn't matter? Maybe this is something I might want to know, Juno" 

 

"It was years ago, well before I knew you. And.... And I wasn't actually married. I was almost married. And then some shit happened, and that's why I don't talk about him okay. That's just some shit that happened in my past, and I try not to think about it." Juno pulled himself up towards the pillows, and pulled the covers back so that he could get under them. "Just forget about it, it doesn't matter."

 

"Juno, I'm sorry. I just figured, if I was ever to -"

 

"I said forget about it, Peter." He faced away from Peter once he got under the covers. Peter couldn't see his face, but he could tell that if he could see it, he would be pouting. Peter got up to turn off the light that Juno had left on in the bathroom, closing the door to the bedroom, and by the time he got back to the bed and got under the covers himself, Juno was sound asleep.

Hopefully he wouldn't still be so pouty in the morning, because his need for information had not been satisfied quite yet regarding that white dress....

**Author's Note:**

> Five star gold review of "OH NO IS THAT ANGST" followed by "WAIT GLORY YOU CANT" comes from Sam so ;) you're welcome kids (Also thanks to Bri for the prompt I'm always here to provide the people with some pain)
> 
> Kudos/comment/the good good shit remember that if you too want to influence the things i write feel free to hit me up on tumblr @mercutiglo


End file.
